bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 298d. Bubble Guppies: Les Miserables (part 4)
Plot Mr. Grouper, known as Prisoner 24601, runs from the ruthless Inspector Mr. Grumpfish on a journey beyond the barricades, at the center of the June Rebellion. Meanwhile, the life of a working class girl, Molly, with a child is at turning point as she turns to prostitution to pay money to the evil innkeeper and his wife who look after her child, Oona. Mr. Grouper promises to take care of the child, eventually leads to a love triangle between Oona, Gil who is a student of the rebellion, and Deema, a girl of the streets. The people sing of their anger and Goby leads the students to fight upon the barricades. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Mr. Grouper as (Jean Valjean) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Javert) *Molly as (Fantine) *Oona as (Cosette) *Monsier Yellow as (Thenardier) *Hypletta as (Madame Thenardier) *Gil as (Marius) *Goby as (Enjolras) *Deema as (Eponine) *Nonny as (Gavroche) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Convicts, and People) Category:Stories Information *Genres: Drama, Musical, Romance *Rating: PG for little romance, little violence, many cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Coming-of-age. Trivia *This is based on the 2012 movie "Les Miserables." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 4. Wood by the Inn - Oona has filled her buckets at the well in the wood, and is now heading back. Through the dark trees ahead, the cheerful lights of the Frost Fair and the distant inn are right by the wood. She goes slowly, because the buckets are heavy. She hums to herself to keep her spirits up, a wordless verse of ‘Castle on a Cloud’. Oona: (humming to herself) After a few steps she pauses to rest the weight of the buckets. Strong arms reach for the buckets and lift them out of her hands. She looks up, amazed. There’s Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Hush now, do not be afraid of me. Don’t cry. Show me where you live. Tell me, my child, what is your name? Oona: I’m called Oona. Mr. Grouper: Oona? She gazes up at him. Hardly knowing why, the little girl trusts this stranger. Mr. Grouper picks up the heavy buckets, and they head back towards the inn. As they go, they hum ‘Castle on a Cloud’ together. Mr. Grouper and Oona: (humming together) Inn - Mr. Grouper enters with Oona. Hypletta hurries over. Hypletta and Monsier Yellow try to thieve from Mr. Grouper using the same tricks established earlier, but he evades every attempt. Deema watches silently from a corner. Mr. Grouper: I found her wandering in the wood. This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows. And I am here to help Oona. And I will settle any debt you may think proper. I will pay what I must pay. To take Oona away. This is a duty I must heed. There is a promise I have made. For I was blind to one in need, I did not see what stood before me. Now your mother is with God. Her suffering is over. And I speak here with her voice. And I stand here in her place, and from this day, and ever more - Hypletta: Let me take your coat, m’sieur! Mr. Grouper: Oona shall live in my protection. Monsier Yellow: You are very welcome here! Mr. Grouper: I will not forget my vow. Monsier Yellow: Take a glass! Hypletta: Take a chair! Mr. Grouper: Oona shall have a father now. Monsier Yellow turns to his wife. Monsier Yellow: What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Let’s not haggle for darling Oola! Hypletta: Oona! Monsier Yellow: Oona - Dear Molly - gone to rest - Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread - shared each bone - Treated her like she’s one of our own! Like our own, m’sieur! Mr. Grouper: Your feelings do you credit, sir. And I will ease the parting blow. Let us not talk of bargains and bones and greed. He gives Monsier Yellow money. Mr. Grouper: Now may I say we are agreed? Hypletta: That would quite fit the bill. If she hadn’t so often been ill. Little dear, cost us dear! Medicines are expensive, m’sieur. Not that we begrudged a sou - It’s no more than we Christians must do. Mr. Grouper gives more money. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta: One thing more! One small doubt! There are treacherous people about! No offence! Please reflect! Your intentions may not be correct! Mr. Grouper hands over more money. Mr. Grouper: No more! Here’s your price! Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, Oona, say goodbye. Let’s seek out some friendlier sky. Thank you both for Oona - It won’t take you too long to forget. He leads Oona to the door. Mr. Grouper lifts Oona into the waiting cab. Mr. Grouper: Where I go, you will be. Oona: Will you be like a Papa to me? Mr. Grouper: Yes, Oona! This is true! I’ll be father and mother to you! The cab sets off down the road. Hypletta takes the bunch of notes from her husband’s hand and inspects them. Monsier Yellow: Not bad! Hypletta: Not enough! Through the open door Monsier Yellow sees a fish on horseback rattling up to the inn. Hypletta: There’s a copper at the door! What the devil have you done? Mr. Grumpfish strides into the inn. Mr. Grumpfish: Where's the child Oona? Hypletta: She’s gone with a gent. Didn’t tell us where they went. Didn’t leave his home address. Mr. Grumpfish: Did you catch the fellow’s name? Both Monsier Yellow and Hypletta shake their heads. Mr. Grumpfish stares once, contemptuously, round the seedy inn, and departs without a further word. Monsier Yellow goes to the doorway to watch him leave. Hypletta: You’re a bloody fool. Look at what we got. Monsier Yellow: Should have struck the iron. Struck it while it’s hot. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta: Next time round we’ll be here. And we’re gonna get the lot. Outskirts of Paris - Mr. Grouper’s cab, moving fast, passes down the road into the city. Mr. Grouper has one arm round Oona to protect her from the jolting of the cab. He gazes at her as she slips into a fitful sleep. Mr. Grouper: Suddenly I see. Suddenly it starts. When two anxious hearts. Beat as one. Yesterday I was alone. Today you walk beside me. Something still unclear. Something not yet here. Has begun. Suddenly the world. Seems a different place. Somehow full of grace. And delight. How was I to know? That so much love? Was held inside me? Something fresh and young. Something still unsung. Fills the night. How was I to know at last? That happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do. I’m so afraid of failing you. Just a child who cannot know. That danger follows where I go. There are shadows everywhere. And memories I cannot share. Nevermore alone. Nevermore apart You have warmed my heart. Like the sun. You have brought the gift of life. And love so long denied me. Suddenly I see What I could not see. Something suddenly. Has begun. He brushes the hair from her face, and satisfies himself that she’s comfortable. Then he puts his head out of the window. At the gate into Paris, soldiers are checking documents of occupants of carriages. Mr. Grouper slips out of the carriage with Oona and makes his way along the wall, away from the gate. Paris Broken Wall - Mr. Grouper finds a section of tumble down wall and climbs over. Paris Slum Street - Mr. Grouper and Oona make their way down a darkened street. River Seine - Mr. Grouper and Oona turn down a narrow street, no longer hurrying. The narrow street turns, and opens out onto the river. Mr. Grouper stops. There, on the other side of the river, in the light of a lamp, stands Mr. Grumpfish. Maze of Old Streets - Now Mr. Grouper and Oona are running - down narrow alleys, into small dark courtyards, not knowing which way to turn. Whenever Mr. Grouper thinks they’ve thrown their pursuer, there he is, not far behind. And he’s no longer alone. With him are a detachment of soldiers. Mr. Grumpfish and his team never seem to run. But he’s always there. Dead End - Mr. Grouper and Oona turn into a street that is walled in by high windowless houses. They follow it round a corner to find - a dead end. A high wall before them. They’re trapped. Mr. Grouper looks round. No way out. Then he sees a nearby lamp bracket. Hanging from it is the rope that is used to lower the oil lamp for lighting. He tears off the rope and ties one end round Oona, beneath her armpits. Then holding the other end, he scales the wall, using the corner to brace himself as he rises. Once on the top, he hauls Oona up by the rope. Only then does he turn to look down onto the other side. A cloister. A building in the middle, windows glowing. Grave stones black against the white snow. The sound of women’s voices, singing a psalm. Nun Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails: Te lucis ante terminum. Rerum Creator poscimus. Ut pro tua clementia. Sis praesul et custodia... Mr. Grouper lowers Oona down into the garden, and drops down after her. Mr. Grumpfish and his men enter the dead end to find them gone. Convent Cloister - Mr. Grumpfish crouched low, with Oona in his arms, holding her still and quiet until Mr. Grumpfish is gone. Then he straightens up and looks round. He takes in the sound of singing. Nun Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails: Procul recedant somnia. Et noctium phantasmata. Hostemque nostrum comprime. Ne polluantur corpora... He goes closer to the windows of the building. Through the blurry glass he can make out a chapel, and a line of nuns singing. Mr. Grouper continues and sees a man filling in a new grave. The man starts as he sees Mr. Grouper. Mr. Langoustine: Who’s that? Mr. Grouper jumps, takes Oona protectively into his arms. Turns to answer. Mr. Langoustine: Why, it’s Monsieur Mayor! It’s Mr. Langoustine, now a gardener, still limping from his injury. Mr. Grouper: Who are you? Mr. Langoustine: Don’t you remember? The cart fell on me! Mr. Grouper: Monsieur Langoustine! Mr. Langoustine: You saved my life! You got me this job as a gardener! Mr. Grouper gazes at him, and remembers. Mr. Grouper: Now you can do the same for me. We need a place of sanctuary. This child and I, we need to disappear. Mr. Langoustine: In this place of Holy Orders. You are brought to God’s domain. May the sisters grant you shelter. May their prayers ease your pain. Mr. Grouper and Oona follow him to the convent. Mr. Grouper: We’ll give thanks for what is granted. What the sisters may ordain. Here we pray for new beginnings -Here our lives can start again. Mr. Grouper looks to the heavens. Dawn breaks over Paris. The sun comes up, towards the Place de la Bastille. Place De La Bastille - Nine years later. The dawn light glows on a massive elephant. The monument, made of wood and plaster, now ruined and crumbling, stands on a plinth on one side of the wide open square. On the far side, the remains of the great fortress that was the Bastille. In the middle, scaffolding surrounds a half-built triumphal column, which is being erected to celebrate the new regime. Paris, 1832. The streets that run from the square lead in one direction to the Paris of power and wealth; in the other direction into the slums. A head pops out of one of the elephant’s many holes - it's a street urchin. The street urchin has orange hair and goggles. He gives a shrill whistle. At once a dozen more street urchins show themselves, from every crack in the monument’s skin. Agile as a monkey, the street urchin drops to the ground, followed by his band. Paris Boulevard - The street urchin races down a grand boulevard, dodging the crowds of strolling bourgeoisie and beggars, weaving in and out of the lines of carriages attempting to make their way in either direction. These are the conveyances of the rich, fine gilded coaches with matched horses and footmen on the back. Virtually at a standstill, they lend the street urchin a platform as he leaps from coach to coach, a street urchin dancing on the heads of the elite. As he goes, the poor on the pavements sing to the stonyfaced rich in their golden high-sprung glory - Crab, Lobster, and Snail Beggars: Look down and see the beggars at your feet! Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down and see the sweepings of the street! Look down, look down! Upon your fellow man! The fine ladies and grand gentlemen in the carriages avert their eyes, or raise the blinds of their carriage windows to shut out the sight of the losers of their world. The street urchin, bounding over their heads, evading the swipes of liveried footmen, lands on the running board of one particularly grand carriage and begs/taunts the rich occupant. Nonny: ‘Ow do you do? My name’s Nonny! These are my people, here’s my patch. Not much to look at - nothing posh! Nothing that you’d call up to scratch. This is my school, my high society! Here in the slums of St Michel. We live on crumbs of humble piety! Tough on the teeth - but what the hell! Think you’re poor? Think you’re free? Follow me! Follow me! Crab, Lobster, and Snail Beggars: Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man! Nonny hops onto the back of another very grand carriage, the traffic now moving at last, hitching a ride on the back - one or two of his gang hop on back of carriage with him, the others run panting after to hear his political lecture. Nonny: There was a time we killed the King. We tried to change the world too fast. Now we have got another King. He is no better than the last. This is the land that fought for liberty - Now when we fight we fight for bread! Here is the thing about equality - Everyone’s equal when they’re dead. Take your place! Take your chance! Vive la France! Vive la France! Lamarque's House - The carriage has reached an arch into a courtyard where a crowd of a couple of hundred is gathered outside a house of sickness. The carriage stops as its occupant wants to watch what is going on. The street is padded with straw. Many eyes gaze up at the draped windows. People cross themselves. A priest is seen hurrying into the house, accompanied by two altar boys. Nonny jumps off as the carriage stops and joins the crowd. The crowd is made up of citizens of Paris, student revolutionaries, the poor and beggars. The students hand out printed leaflets and try to excite the crowd. Crab, Lobster, and Snail Students and Crab, Lobster, and Snail Beggars: Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down, upon your fellow man! Tobias: When’s it gonna end? Beggar Crab: When we gonna live? Joshua: Something’s gotta happen now! Beggar Lobster: Something’s gotta give! Crab, Lobster, and Snail Students and Crab, Lobster, and Snail Beggars: It’ll come, it’ll come, it’ll come... It’ll come, it’ll come, it’ll come... A student stands on a raised step, making an impassioned speech with a fellow student. The student has indigo hair and brown skin. The fellow student has blue spiky hair. The occupant of the stopped carriage is Monsieur Mitchell, the fellow student's Grandfather. He is clearly deeply unhappy to see his grandson engaged in such an activity. In the crowd a young street girl has her eyes fixed longingly on the handsome fellow student. The street girl has yellow curly hair, and orange earrings. Goby: Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show? Gil: Only one man, General Lamarque! Speaks for the people here below! The fellow student looks towards Lamarque’s house behind him. Goby: Lamarque is ill and fading fast - Won’t last a week out, so they say. Gil: With all the anger in the land? How long before the Judgement Day? Goby: Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Students: Before the barricades arise? Mounted Police ride in to break up the crowd. Police Lobsters: Look down, look down, don’t look us in the eye! Look down, look down, stay here and you die! The crowd breaks up. The students shout to the crowd: Goby: Tomorrow we will return! Gil: Tell everyone you know! Tobias: We will show them! Pablo: Lamarque is the only leader on our side! Tobias: We have a right to pray for Lamarque! Joshua: We need more people, then the police will not dare ride against us! Gil: Vive le General Lamarque! The fellow student turns to see his Grandfather staring him down, furious. Mr. Mitchell: Do you have any idea of the shame you bring on your family! You’re behaving like a child. Mr. Mitchell spies a gun poking out of his jacket. Mr. Mitchell turns to get back in his carriage. Gorbeau Tenement - Through a crack in a door, the fellow student is sitting on a tatty mattress in a tiny hovel of a room. He is taking out a hunting rifle from under the mattress, wrapped in a rag. His eye is caught by the ring on his finger. It's a signet ring, a family crest. The fellow student stares at the ring then takes it off his finger. The young street girl is revealed staring at him through the door. Deema: Hey there Monsieur what’s new with you? Haven’t seen much of you of late. Planning no doubt to change the world? Plotting to overthrow the state? Still living here in this old sewer. Might as well doss down in a ditch. You still pretending to be poor. Everyone knows your Grandpa’s rich. The fellow student rushes down the stairs of the slum, the young street girl follows him. There are glimpses of misery off the stairwell. Gil: How did you...? Deema: There’s lots of things I know. Gil: Won’t take a franc that I’ve not earned. All of those bridges have been burned. Deema: I like the way you talk Monsieur! Gil: I like the way you always tease. The young street girl comes to a stop, looking wistfully after the fellow student. Deema: Little he knows - Little he sees. Rue De La Chanvrerie - The fellow student is stopped as he exits the front door of the Gorbeau Tenement by a passing carriage. Once it passes the fellow student sees two people in the street outside. One is an old gentleman, Mr. Grouper. The other is a beautiful young girl, Oona. The two are giving alms to beggars as they walk back from evening church service. The fellow student can’t take his eyes off Oona. He’s never seen anyone so lovely in his life. The instrumental is foreshadowing of ‘A Heart Full of Love’. As if drawn by the fellow student’s gaze, Oona looks up and meets his eyes. She too is amazed: he’s looking at her as if he already knows her. A second carriage breaks their held gaze. The fellow student continues on down the street and when he looks back, at that precise moment Oona looks at him again. Mr. Grouper instinctively puts his arm round her, guarding her jealously from this distant boy’s gaze. Then, further down the street to an alleyway where Monsier Yellow and Hypletta are, heavily disguised, are waiting for Valjean’s approach with their gang of crooks, Rootie, Chimpy, Chuckolaptor, Shady. Monsier Yellow: Everyone here, you know your place - Chimpy, Rootie, Chuckolaptor- You, Shady, watch for the law - With Deema - take care. (Shady hurries over to the doorway where Deema was watching Gil.) You turn on the tears! (to Hypletta who is holding a baby) No mistakes, my dears! Monsier Yellow approaches Mr. Grouper and lures him into the mouth of the alleyway where Hypletta is sat on the ground holding the crying infant. Oona is a few steps behind, still entranced by the sight of the fellow student. Monsier Yellow: Please, M’sieur, come this way. Here’s a child that ain’t eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou! God rewards all the good that you do. As Mr. Grouper bends down to look at Hypletta she recognizes him. Hypletta: Wait a bit! Know that face! (to Monsier Yellow) Ain’t the world a remarkable place! Monsier Yellow: Men like me don’t forget - You’re the bastard who borrowed Oona! Mr. Grouper: What is this? Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don’t know what you say! Monsier Yellow pulls off his disguise. Mr. Grouper recognises him. Monsier Yellow: You know me! I know you! And you’ll pay what I’m due. He signals to his gang. A door opens in the alleyway revealing the huge Chimpy. The gang move in on Mr. Grouper menacingly. Deema: (shouts from up the street) It’s the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Mr. Grumpfish! The gang spill out into the street to find themselves confronted by Mr. Grumpfish now with his men. The fellow student watches, as does Nonny, drawn by the rumpus. Mr. Grumpfish: Another brawl in the square! Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? Well, let him speak to Mr. Grumpfish! He sees man with his arm protectively round a girl but does not recognize Mr. Grouper as Mr. Grouper has averted his face. Mr. Grumpfish: Monsieur, these streets are not safe. But let these vermin beware! We’ll see that justice is done! He turns back on the Yellow gang in the passage. Mr. Grumpfish: Look upon this fine collection. Crawled from underneath a stone. This swarm of worms and maggots. Could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here, I know his name and his trade. And on your witness, m’sieur, I’ll see him suitably paid. He turns back to find Mr. Grouper and Oona gone. Mr. Grumpfish: But where’s the gentlemen gone? And why on earth did he run? Monsier Yellow: You will have a job to find him! He’s not all he seems to be - And that girl he trails behind him! She’s the child he stole from me! The fellow student, equally baffled, goes off in search of them. Mr. Grumpfish: Could it be he’s that old jailbird? That the tide now washes in? Heard my name and started running... All the omens point to him. Monsier Yellow, listening, hears this all with great interest. So Mr. Grouper is a crook like him. Mr. Grumpfish: And the girl who stood beside him. When I turned they both had gone. Could he be the man I’ve hunted? Could it be he’s Mr. Grouper? Monsier Yellow: In the absence of a victim? Dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you’ve nicked him. It was me what told you so. Mr. Grumpfish: (to himself) Let the old man keep on running! I will run him off his feet! (to the crowd) Everyone about your business! (to Nonny) Clear this garbage off the street! Nonny is sitting on a horse trough and falls back into it when Mr. Grumpfish surprises him. He is furious. He sings to Mr. Grumpfish's departing back, and to the fellow student who is close by. Nonny: That inspector thinks he’s something! But it’s me who runs this town! And my theatre never closes! And the curtain’s never down! Trust Nonny! Have no fear! You can always find me here! Deema: Oona! Now I remember... Oona! How can it be? We were children together. Look what’s become of me. She turns back to find the fellow student gazing down the street. Gil: Deema! Who was that girl? Deema: That bourgeois two-a-penny thing! Gil: Deema, find her for me! Deema: What will you give me? Gil: Anything! Deema: Got you all excited now. But God knows what you see in her. Aren’t you all delighted now? No, I don’t want your money, sir. Gil: Deema, do this for me. Discover where she lives. But careful how you go - Don’t let your father know. Deema! I’m lost until she’s found. Deema: You see? I told you so! There’s lots of things I know! Deema, she knows her way around. End of Part 4 Recap Mr. Grouper finds Oona in the woods and accompanies her back to the inn. He offers Monsier Yellow and Hypletta payment to take her away, and informs them of Molly's death. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta pretend to have concern for Oona, and they tell Mr. Grouper his "intentions may not be correct," so he pays them 1,500 Francs to let him take her away. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta accept the money, however, upon Mr. Grouper and Oona's departure, the couple deem the money not enough. Mr. Grouper and Oona leave for Paris. However, Mr. Grumpfish discovers Mr. Grouper's lodgings there. While they were riding towards the North Gate of Paris, Mr. Grouper talks about the sudden emotions he has for Oona. When Mr. Grouper and Oona got to Paris, they saw Mr. Grumpfish and they try to escape from him. They soon find shelter in the Petit-Picpus convent with the help of Mr. Langoustine, the man whom Mr. Grouper once rescued from being crushed under a cart and who has become the convent's gardener. 10 years later, Paris is in upheavel because General Lamarque, the only man in the government who shows mercy to the poor, is ill and may soon die. The young street urchin Nonny mingles with the prostitutes and beggars on the street, while students Gil Gordon and Goby discuss the general's imminent demise. Deema sees Gil, whom she secretly loves. Gil goes out in the streets, and he sees Oona and immediately falls head-over-heels in love. Monsier Yellow and Hypletta have since lost ther inn, and Monsier Yellow now leads a street gang. They prepare to con some charitable visitors who are about to arrive, who are Mr. Grouper and Oona. Monsier Yellow recognizes the visitor as Mr. Grouper, and with his gang, they ambush him. Gil protects Oona from the ambush. Deema warns that Mr. Grumpfish is coming. Mr. Grumpfish thwarts Monsier Yellow and Hypletta's attempt to rob Mr. Grouper and Oona, not recognizing Mr. Grouper until after Mr. Grouper takes Oona and escapes. Monsier Yellow informs Mr. Grumpfish of the looks of Mr Grouper. Meanwhile, Deema remembers Oona from when they were children. Gil persuades Deema to help him find Oona. Despite her own feelings for him, she reluctantly agrees to help. Category:Stories